


Perfect For Each Other

by rory_the_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deaf Lena Luthor, Eve Isn't Evil, F/F, How Do I Tag, Mute Kara Danvers, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Lena is deaf and Kara is mute and like always, they are gay for each other. Lena and Kara meet when Kara goes to interview Lena. Some meet cute shit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 327





	1. Meet Cute (idk what I'm doing anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear me and my fanfics get gayer everyday. “” Is people talking and ‘’ is people signing.

Eve clicked the button outside of Lena’s office that makes a light flash indicating that Eve is coming into the room.

‘You’re 2:30 is here Ms. Luthor,’ Eve signed to Lena. Eve had learned sign language to be Lena’s assistant.

‘Send her in,’ Lena signed back.

A beautiful blonde woman and a man in black walked in.

“I thought you’d be coming alone,” Lena said. She hadn’t always been deaf and still sounded like a hearing person. She became deaf when she was 10. Her stepmother had abused her and done bad things to her physically and that caused her to lose her hearing.

‘I needed an interpreter. I’m mute,’ Kara signed to the interpreter and the interpreter said what she signed. Kara hadn’t spoken a word since Jeremiah went missing.

‘He doesn’t need to be here because I know sign language,’ Lena signed.

‘That’s interesting. May I ask why you know it?’ Kara didn’t know Lena was deaf just like most of the world.

‘I’m deaf,’ Lena crossed her arms after she finished.

‘I didn’t know that,’ Kara smiled, ‘Do you mind speaking when I ask you questions so I can write it down?’

“I can do that,” Lena said, “What is this interview about?”

‘The fundraiser gala for the children’s hospital. To begin, why did you buy the hospital in the first place?’

“My family are real shitheads, you can quote that, and I wanted to tell people that I’m not like them and I care about people and I don’t care for killing people,” Lena laughed a bit.

‘You previously talked about making a new wing of the hospital. What’s the new wing for?’ 

“I wanted to have a specific spot for teaching children with disabilities how to function and thrive in society.”

‘That’s sweet of you. Do you mind me putting in that you’re deaf?’

‘I don’t mind. Any more questions or do you have enough to write your article?’ Lena signed.

‘I have enough. Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor,’ Kara stood up.

‘Please call me Lena,’ Lena stood up, held out her hand, and said, ‘It was nice meeting you miss Danvers.’

‘If I’m calling you Lena then,’ Kara trailed off.

‘Kara it is,’ Lena smiled.

‘Goodbye Lena. I promise to make you look good,’ Kara turned and left.

_ Wow! _ Lena though and plopped down into her chair.

Kara had written her article and titled it, “Lena Luthor: The Luthor You Don’t Know.”

Kara dropped her article on Snapper’s desk.

“Yes Ponytail?” Snapper looked up from his laptop.

_ I want this to be in the magazine.  _ Kara wrote on the note pad.

“Really? Are you sure you want  _ this  _ to be in the magazine? Would people actually want to read this?” 

Kara nodded.

“I’ll read over it. Goodbye Ponytail,” Snapper grunted and continued his own work.

Kara smiled in victory and left. She had been a reporter for two months and this was the first article she wrote that was going into the magazine instead of the website.

She and Alex were going to celebrate tonight.

‘I know! She’s so pretty and smart,’ Kara smiled.

“Sounds like you have a crush,” Alex handed her club soda.

‘I do not!’ Kara sipped her soda.

“Mhm yeah. Sure,” Alex smirked.

‘Well she  _ does _ know sign which is a very important trait I look for in someone. She’s just great. She cares about children too,’ Kara smiled wider.

“So you  _ do _ like her. I want to meet her,” Alex folded her arms.

‘I don’t think she feels the same and I probably won’t interact with her anytime soon. Snapper said he’d look at my article!’ Kara changed the subject.

“That’s really cool! Good for you Kar,” Alex high-fived Kara.

‘And the article is about-’ Kara’s phone pinged and she picked it up. 

“What is it Kar?”

‘Snapper said not bad… That’s like the highest compliment he gives,’ Kara covered her mouth with her hand.

“That means he’s going to put it in the magazine right?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, ‘We need ice cream to celebrate.’

“So, Lena,” Alex smirked.

‘Alex don’t.’

Email Chain

Lena Luthor: I read the article. Thank you.

Kara Danvers: Is that why my office is overflowing with flowers?

Lena Luthor: I don’t know what you were talking about. ; )

Kara Danvers: I was just doing my job.

Lena Luthor: Would you want to go to lunch today with me?

Kara Danvers: Sure! What time and place do you have in mind?

Lena Luthor: There’s a new tai place I wanted to try. How does 1:30 sound? 

Kara Danvers: Sounds good. Should I pick you up or should I meet you there?

Lena Luthor: How about I pick you up?

Kara Danvers: I’m cool with that. I have to go before Snapper starts yelling at me. See you later!

Lena Luthor: Thank you.

“Hey!” Lena said as she walked into the bullpen, “Hi Kara.”

‘Hey Lena. I never asked your name sign. Do you have one?’ Kara signed.

‘It’s,’ Lena made the L sign and tapped her index finger on her chin twice.

‘That looks like,’ Kara gasped.

‘I know. My brother said I was a bitch and that it was the good kind,’ Lena smiled, ‘Do you have one?’

‘It’s,’ Kara made Ks with both of her hands, put them to her chest, and moved them outward.

‘Sunny. It’s befitting,’ Lena interlocked arms with Kara and said, ‘Ready to head out.’

Kara blushed and nodded.

“And they were so surprised when they saw I was a woman!” Lena laughed.

‘Gee old white men,’ Kara laughed and shook her head.

“They are terrible!” Lena said loudly.

‘That was a little too loud,’ Kara looked around at the people.

‘I’ll just sign,’ Lena sighed.

‘It’s okay to speak. Be as loud as you want,’ Kara threw her hands up, ‘If they don’t like it they can leave!’

“That’s awesome!” Lena yelled.

“Excuse me, miss. Could you quiet down?” A person from behind Lena said.

Lena didn’t respond.

“ _ Excuse me _ , miss. I am talking to you,” The man stood up.

‘There’s an angry person behind you,’ Kara was staring.

‘Watch this,’ Lena smiled at Kara then made an angry face at the man.

‘It's hilarious to watch a hearing person's reaction when I sign at them rapidly. Watching their discomfort is very entertaining. I kind of want some doughnuts. Do you? We should get doughnuts because I’m running out of things to sign. I don’t know what else to say, so I’m talking about doughnuts. Maybe I should stop and fold my arms. I’ll stop now,’ Lena folded her arms.

“Oh I- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” The man sat back down.

‘That was hilarious,’ Kara laughed.

“You want to get out of here?” Lena asked.

‘Sure. Want to get ice cream?’

“Let’s go!” 

“I’ve had a really great time,” Lena said as she liked her ice cream cone.

‘Me too. We should do this again sometime.’

“I’d love to,” Lena blushed.

‘Maybe on Saturday at a club or something?’

“Sure. 10pm?”

Kara nodded.

“I’ll see you then,” Lena smiled and left.

  
  


Today 4:27PM

KARA: I HAVE A DATE ON SATURDAY!!!

ALEX: OMG! With Lena???

KARA: YES! We’re going to a club! 

ALEX: Is that really the best idea?

KARA: Why wouldn’t it be?

ALEX: Because she’s deaf and you don’t speak. A  club is loud and cramped and you don’t have the  best track record with loud spaces. I don’t know how  Lena is in that situation. I’m only looking out for you.

KARA: Well how do I tell her that I suggested  a place that isn’t very good for me?

ALEX: Exactly like that.

KARA: Nah we’ll see how things go.

ALEX: When you have a panic attack, text me.

KARA: That won’t be necessary.

ALEX: Sure. I have to go before my boss starts to yell at me.

KARA: Bye Alex. Love you. 

ALEX: Love you too.


	2. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO GAY AND NO ONE CAN HELP MY GAY ASS BECAUSE I’M TOO GAY FOR THAT!🌈😁😁😁

‘It’s really loud in here,’ Kara signed to Lena who was in the stool across from her.

‘Luckily I can’t hear it,’ Lena laughed, ‘I have a question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Why don’t you speak?’

‘My foster father went missing a year after I came to live with them it was my fault and I haven’t said a word since,’ Kara sighed, ‘Eliza, my foster mother, thinks he’s dead but I can’t give up on him.’

‘What makes it your fault?’

‘Information I will share with you later on,’ Kara stood up, ‘I’m going to go get us some more drinks.’

Kara made her way across the dance floor. They had been sitting in a corner signing to each other.  _ Maybe Alex is right.  _ Kara thinks as she’s in the middle of the dance floor. One of the lights flashed directly into her eyes and that was all it took to set her off. She began to hyperventilate. She slowly fell to the ground and curled up in a ball crying with her hands over her head. Lena was watching as much as she could see through the crowd, as soon as she saw Kara collapse she ran over to her.

“Kara! Are you okay?” Lena asked, putting Kara’s head in her lap.

Kara still shook.

“I’m going to help you outside,” Lena stood Kara up best she could when a strange woman put her arm around Kara for support.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Lena said as she pushed the woman’s arm away.

‘I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister,’ Alex signed to Lena.

“Oh. Well in that case please help me help her outside,” Lena didn’t fully believe this woman.

“Jesus Kara. I warned you,” Alex hugged Kara’s shaking body.

“What’s wrong with her?”

‘She has PTSD and Kara being Kara decided to go to a club with flashy lights,’ Alex sighed.

“Shit. I’m sorry. If I had known I would have talked to her about it,” Lena began pacing.

“It’s not your fault Lena. From what I hear she was the one that wanted to go,” Alex said but Lena wasn’t looking at her so she continued to spiral.

“This is all my fault,” Lena was also hyperventilating.

Alex had realized that Lena couldn’t see her mouth, so she stood up and tapped Lena on the shoulder, ‘this is not your fault. She was the one that wanted to go. Let me teach you what to do when she gets like this. You have to get her out of the space she’s in and into a large open one that isn’t dark. That’s why we’re under the streetlamp. Then you want to tell her that she’s safe and where she is and her name. You try.’

“Kara Danvers,” Lena sat next to Kara’s shivering body, “you’re safe. You’re outside of the club we went to. I got you.” Lena hugged Kara tightly.

‘He’s dead. I killed him,’ Kara signed shakily.

“No you didn’t Kar. He’s probably in the jungle swinging from trees with Tarzan and his family.”

‘My mom sent me to die,’ Kara let out a loud sob.

“She did that to save you.”

‘She should have gotten in the pod with me.’

“She had to stay with her people.”

Lena sat in silence and watched the conversation. 

‘I want to go home,’ Kara’s shivers lessened.

“We’ll take you back to your apartment,” Alex helped Kara up.

‘No. My real home. Krypton,’ And with that Kara flew up into the night sky.

“The fu-”

“Shit. Now I’ll either have to memory wipe you or make you sign a shit ton of NDAs,” Alex looked at Lena’s shocked expression, “Kara likes you so you’ll get the NDAs.” 

Lena nodded and followed Alex who was pulling her to a car.

Alex tapped the paper in front of Lena, ‘that’s the last one. You can ask questions after.’

Alex has taken Lena to the DEO after Kara took off. This was the 15th NDA Lena had signed.

‘Done. Can I have an explanation?’

‘Kara is not human. She’s from Krypton. She watched her whole planet explode. It sent out a really bright shock wave that sent her into darkness for 24 years. And the part about her killing someone. She thinks that the reason my father went missing her fault be it’s not. He was forced to join the DEO after Kara landed or else they would take her and do experiments on her. He went missing in the jungle. And we were on a radio call with him when it happened. He was being quiet and he told us to not speak and that he loves us. Kara said okay and then the sound that followed from his end of the call were… not good. She hasn’t spoken since.’

“Wow. That- that’s a lot. So my friend is a- an alien?” Lena stuttered.

Alex nodded.

“I- I- wow,” Lena sat back in the chair and covered her mouth.

‘Now I have to go find Kara. You can help if you want,’ Alex walked out.

“How are we going to find her?” Lena asked, following Alex.

“I have a tracker on her,” Alex typed something into the computer and her location appeared.

“You put a tracker on your sister?!”

“This had happened more than once and I couldn’t find my sister,” Alex sighed.

‘I understand. Can I come?’ Lena asked.

‘Of course. She’s at an abandoned warehouse,’ Alex pointed to the screen, ‘I’m driving.’

Lena nodded and followed her out.

“Kara!” Alex and Lena called out as they searched.

Alex heard a sniff and tapped Lena, ‘I hear her over there.’ Alex pointed to a dark area full of crates.

Lena and Alex searched through the crates frantically hoping to find Kara.

“She’s over here!” Lena turned on the light on her phone and propped it up so it could be near them and shining on them. Lena crouched behind Kara and hugged her, “Kara Danvers you are safe. You are in my arms and I’ve got you.”

‘Thank you,’ Kara pulled herself closer to Lena.

‘Do you two want a ride back to your place?. I’ll drive,’ Alex offered.

“Yes please,” Lena helped Kara to her feet, “Should I stay with her?”

‘I’ve got it if you don’t want to,’ Alex unlocked the car.

“I want to,” Lena helped Kara into the car.

‘Okay. But if you hurt my sister you’ll wish you were dead because what I’ll do to you is much much worse,’ Alex smiled.

“I only intend to help,” Lena smiled her smug Luthor smile.

‘Okay. She should be good enough to tell you where everything is and what she needs now,’ Alex turned to Kara, “I love you Kar. Be safe. Text me if you need anything.”

‘I love you too,’ Kara smiled tiredly.

‘Bye,’ Alex left.

‘I’m sorry for messing up the night,’ Kara sighed and plopped on the couch.

“You didn’t mess up the night. I actually learned a lot about you,” Lena smiled at Kara.

‘Like what?’

“Well to start, you’re not human. It makes sense. A human could not be as awesome as you. I also learned that you have PTSD and about your father. And you can fly. That part was really cool by the way. I also learned about your planet. And are  _ never _ going to a place with flashy lights again,” Lena sat with Kara, “Is there anything I can get for you?”

‘What? No, you’re supposed to be my guest. Is there something I could get for you?’ Kara got up.

“No thanks,” Lena pulled Kara back down, “I do have a question. Would you want to go out on like a d- date or something w- with me?”

‘So this wasn’t supposed to be a date? Oh, well yes definitely,’ Kara laughed.

“I wasn’t sure if it was or not! That’s not completely my fault. No one told me,” Lena playfully frowned.

‘Did you want it to be?’ Kara signed slowly.

Lena nodded, “Did you?”

Kara nodded, ‘I have another question. Can I kiss you?’

Lena leaned forward and captured Kara’s lips and pushed her back onto the couch, then pulled back, “Shit! I’m sorry.”

‘Why are you apologizing? That was amazing and if you don’t mind I want to it again,’ Kara moved closer to Lena and kissed her. They continued to kiss when Lena pulled back.

“Wait, you hardly know anything about me,” Lena managed to gasp out.

‘What do you want me to know?’ Kara pulled further back and sat in her original spot.

“Well, I’ll tell you about how I became deaf later because it’s such a mood spoiler. There’s things like I’m Irish.”

‘I knew that one. You have the thickest accent I’ve ever heard,’ Kara laughed.

‘I often switch between sign and speaking depending on what I’m doing and who I’m with. My favourite colour is black. I’m gay even though you probably figured that out. I can still hear a little bit. I can hear low bass sounds but that’s it. I’m 24. My middle name is Kirrian and are you staring at my boobs?’ Lena asked, tracking Kara’s eyes.

‘Yes. Do you want to know more about me or can we continue?’ Kara climbed so she was over Lena.

“So you’re a boobs girl? I’m not surprised,” Lena smirked and kissed Kara.

Kara pulled out of the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck as she unbuttoned Lena’s shirt.

“Nope! Take me to your bed. I don’t want our first time to be on a couch,” Lena gasped in between kisses.

Kara picked Lena up and kissed along her stomach as she carried her to the bed. She gently laid her down and pounced. Lena flipped them and said, “You’re wearing too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have realized that I don’t write sex scenes and that’s for good reason. I suck at writing them. 😁  
> I'm getting a chest binder! I'm so excited!  
> Kenzie:1  
> Gender Dysphoria: Infinity
> 
> WARNING: GREY’S ANATOMY SEASON 16 SPOILERS.
> 
> M.A.G.I.C. (MEREDITH, ALEX, GEORGE, IZZY, and CHRISTINA) FROM GREY’S FREAKING ANATOMY IS OVER. SHIIIIIIIIIT. NOOOOOO!!! *dies* SHONDA RHIMES DOESN’T CARE ABOUT US. IT’S JUST MER NOW. *I cried* THERE’S ONLY ONE ORIGINAL INTERN LEFT T^T 😭


	3. Chapter ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm quitting.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, “We can’t do this in a closet.”

‘Yes we can,’ Kara continued to kiss down Lena’s chest.

“I- I have a meeting with a possible CFO,” Lena moaned.

‘That’s in 15 minutes. The more you talk the longer it will take,’ Kara unbuttoned Lena’s pants.

“I’ll shut up n- now,” Lena whimpered.

“Um- y-yes, and what did you say you w-wanted for your hours?” Lena was trying to focus on the woman she was interviewing, but Kara was being cute on the couch behind her. 

“8:00am to 5:00pm. I have a kid and I don’t like her staying home by herself for too long,” The woman said.

“That will work,” Lena smiled and stood up and held her hand out for Lena to shake, “You’re hired Ms. Arias.”

“Awesome! I mean thank you and please call me Sam, Ms. Luthor,” Sam shook Lena’s hand.

“And if I’m calling you Sam…” Lena trailed.

“Lena it is. When do I start?” Sam smiled.

“Monday if that’s alright,” Sam grabbed her purse.

“Sounds perfect, see you then,” Lena smiled.

Sam waved at Kara then left.

‘She seems nice. Come here,’ Kara patted her lap.

“Now that the rest of my day is clear, we can get back to what we were doing,” Lena straddled Kara’s lap and kissed down her neck. Kara moaned and gripped Lena’s back.

’Le-,’ Eve opened the door and froze, ‘I’m sorry for interrupting.’

“It’s fine,” Lena slid off Kara and buttoned her shirt.

‘I was coming in to tell you about your fitting,’ Eve tried to hide her blush.

“Is that now? Do I have to go to the gala?” Lena slumped into the couch.

‘I can reschedule your appointment,’ Eve took out her notepad.

“No. I’ve rescheduled three times already. It’s inevitable,” Lena sighed dramatically and looked at Kara, “will you go with me?”

Kara thought about seeing Lena in a skin tight leather dress and nodded profusely.

“Call my driver please,” Lena moved to get up but fell on the floor, “and get an ice pack please.”

‘Are you okay?’ Kara moved to go sit with Lena on the floor.

“Yeah. I don’t want to go to the gala. It’s just a bunch of old white men thinking that I don’t know how to run a business because I’m a woman,” Lena groaned and got up, “will you go with me?”

‘I don’t have anything to wear.’

“I think you forget that you’re dating a billionaire. We can get something made for you while we’re at the fitting,” Lena smiled at Kara.

‘Oh yeah,’ Kara tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, ‘I’ll go with you.’

“Thank you. Do you want a suit or a dress?”

‘Dress.’

“Is there a certain colour you want?”

‘You pick.’

“Maybe this won't be as bad as I’m making it out to be,” Lena smiled and pulled Kara out of her office.

“Come on out Kara. I’m sure you’ll look nice,” Lena called. Kara was trying on the fourth dress.

‘I like this one. It’s a little loose around the waist though,’ Klara pulled at the fabric.

Lena was too enamoured by her beauty to respond.

‘What? Do you not like it?’

“I love it. You look amazing.”

‘Thank you. It’s your turn,’ Kara smiled and pulled Lena into the dressing room.

“I’m almost done,” Lena was doing the final button on her shirt, “done. You like?”

‘Rao. You didn’t tell me you were wearing a suit. A sexy one might I add,’ Kara eyes were exploring the suit.

“You really think so?”

‘Rao yes.’

Lena was wearing a suit with enough buttons undone to show her cleavage.

“You’re staring at my boobs,” Lena laughed.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kara forced her gaze to the side.

“It’s okay. I’ve been told that you like them,” Lena winked, “now that we’re done I would like to go home so I can undress you and have fun.”

‘Okay Ms. Luthor,’ Kara walked towards the dressing room and bumped Lena with her but on the way.

“Damn.”

‘Should I ask my interpreter to come?’ Kara and Lena were at Lena’s apartment getting ready.

“Nah. I’ll be your interpreter for the night,” Lena spritzed some perfume.

‘But what if you walk off or go up on stage to give a speech or something?’

“Okay fine but he’s only there when we talk to people or I’m giving a speech,” Lena kissed Kara's forehead.

“So Ms. Luthor, this is your friend?” Morgan Edge said.

“Girlfriend actually,” Kara’s interpreter, Charlie, said as she signed. (Anything said by Charlie is what Kara is signing.)

“What’s wrong with her?” Morgan looked at Lena instead of Kara or Charlie.

“There is nothing wrong with her. She just doesn’t speak now mind your own damned business Edge. This is the last straw,” Lena spat.

‘Don’t say this Charlie,’ Kara turned to Lena, ‘it’s okay Lena. He didn’t know. That’s not his fault.’

‘Yeah but he’s done shit in the past and he could have asked you why you aren’t talking,’ Lena sighed.

“So you both do the hand thing. Okay then,” Morgan slowly backed away.

‘What a pussy,’ Kara laughed.

“Kara Danvers! Did you just say what I think you said?” Lena joked.

‘Well like you said. He’s a bad person but I think he’s a bully because of his own insecurities.’

“Well that’s very insightful,” Lena sported a table with food, “I hear Eve made sure there were potstickers here.”

‘She did?! Remind me to thank her.’

“That was not as bad as I thought it would be. Thank you for coming with me,” Lena hugged Kara’s side. The gala was over and they were making their way to the car. 

‘I had fun but I really need some relief from what you did to me.’

“And what would that be Ms. Danvers?”

‘Shut up and kiss me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this mess I will.


	4. Another Chapter I Wrote At 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go to Eliza's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request, I am continuing this mess. Forgive my English, it’s my first language but I can’t speak it very well and I don’t know what a lot of the words I use mean. I don’t know what I’m writing anymore. If there are any plot holes, I don’t have the best memory, so I apologize in advance.

‘I just realized I have to tell my mom that I’m dating someone,’ Kara sighed. Lena and Kara were on a lunch date at a vegetarian restaurant.  
‘That’s a perk of having a psychotic family. They either A) are dead B) are in prison C) are in hiding so the cops don’t find them. You never have to tell them anything,’ Lena laughed at her dark humour.  
‘Eliza doesn’t know I’m gay,’ Kara sighed harder, ‘will you go with me to tell her?’  
‘I’m not the girl to bring home to parents.’  
‘Eliza will love you.’  
‘Fine. I’ll go.’  
‘Thank you.’

“Do you have everything?” Lena asked Kara. They had both gotten into the car to go see Eliza.  
Kara nodded.  
“Off we go,” Lena started the car.  
They didn’t have much conversation in the car because Lena had to keep her eyes on the road, so they just sat in comfortable silence.  
Kara didn’t tell Lena that they were showing up unannounced and she debated texting Eliza that they were almost there.

“Is this it?” Lena looked at Kara when she parked in the driveway of a house.  
Kara nodded, ‘We’ll get the bags after you meet her.’  
Lena nodded and left the car followed by Kara. They headed to the door and Kara gave two thumbs up to reassure herself and Lena before she knocked. Kara heard some shuffling before the door opened.  
“Kara! I didn’t know you were coming! And you brought a friend,” Eliza hugged Kara then ushered them inside, “so Kara who is your lovely friend?”  
‘This is Lena and she’s actually my girlfriend,’ Kara didn’t know she was so nervous. Eliza was already accepting of Alex.  
‘Nice to meet you Ms. Danvers,’ Lena held her hand out for Eliza to shake.  
‘Please call me Eliza. You know sign language? Good choice Kara. Way better than Mon-El. Lena, it’s nice to meet you,’ Eliza hugged her. Lena was caught off guard by the display of affection. Lillian never did anything like that when she was younger.  
‘Should I say thank you?’ Lena turned to Kara.  
‘Mon-El was an asshole, so probably,’ Kara laughed.  
“Language young lady,” Eliza scolded, “I assume you brought bags?”  
Kara nodded, ‘I was going to introduce you to Lena then go get the bags.’  
“Go get them ‘Ms. I have super strength’ and I’ll talk to Lena,” Eliza told Kara. She nodded and left the door.  
‘So, Lena, how do you know asl?’  
“I’m deaf.”  
‘How long have you and Kara been together?’  
“A little less than a month but I think there’s something here,” Lena felt like she was being interrogated.  
‘Do anything you hurt her and I will make your life a living hell,’ Eliza looked dead serious.  
“I have no intentions of hurting her. I think I-” Lena was interrupted by Kara busting through the door with their bags. Lena tried not to drool as she watched Kara’s arms flex.  
‘Would you help me make dinner Lena?’  
“Yeah, what are we making?”  
‘Chicken scampi.’  
“Delicious.”

“Come set the table Kara,” Eliza said.  
Kara peeled her eyes off of Lena and went about with the assigned chore.  
“Forks go on the left,” Eliza corrected.  
Kara rolled her eyes and fixed the forks.  
“Finished,” Lena was proud of herself.  
‘Very good. Thank you. Red or white wine?’ Eliza asked.  
“Red please,” Lena turned to go get the glasses.  
Eliza left to go get some from the basement.  
Kara snuck up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“What are you doing?” Lena leaned into Kara.  
Kara placed a few kisses along Lena’s neck.   
“Your mother is going to be back any second,” Lena closed her eyes.  
Kara nibbled Lena’s earlobe.  
Lena moaned quietly.  
“Girls,” Eliza returned.  
Lena opened her eyes when she felt Kara jump.  
‘Sorry Eliza,’ Kara blushed.  
Eliza sat down and poured wine in her and Lena’s glasses. Kara doesn’t drink often because it doesn’t taste very good and she can’t even get drunk from it.  
They all served themselves food.  
Kara closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest in a fist. Lena had no clue what was going on. She’s never seen Kara do this before.  
“Are you alright Kara?” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s back. Kara didn’t respond for a few more seconds.  
‘I was asking Rao to bless the food,’ Kara smiled.  
“Oh,” Lena was still a little confused but she could ask the questions later.  
‘Lena, what do you do for work?’ Eliza asked.  
“I own a company,” Lena hoped that she wouldn’t ask which one.  
‘What’s the company called?’  
Lena cursed to herself, “LCorp.”  
Eliza looked and squinted. Her face softened and she turned to Kara so Lena couldn’t see her lips, “She’s rich. Good job Kara.”  
Kara’s eyes widened at her comment, ‘What the heck mom?!’  
“What?” Lena was so confused. She only got half of the conversation.  
‘Eliza thinks I’m a gold digger,’ Kara rolled her eyes.  
Lena looked at Kara then at Eliza then back to Kara and laughed loudly.  
Kara smiled at seeing her so amused.   
“A g- gold digger,” Lena choked out, “I needed that. I know how to spot them from a mile and Kara is definitely not one.” Lena wiped a tear from her cheek.

They finished dinner and watched a movie together.  
“Are you two going to bed?” Eliza asked when the movie was over.  
Kara nodded and saw a sleeping Lena on one end of the couch.  
“Hold still I’m going to get a picture of you two,” Eliza got up from the couch to retrieve her phone. Kara shook her head in protest.  
“Smile,” Eliza’s phone flashed and Lena moved a little.  
Kara glared at Eliza then picked Lena up and carried her upstairs. She debated on channel Lena into sleep clothes or something more comfortable than skinny jeans. Kara tried to get Lena’s jeans off without waking her up. She got them down to her ankles when Lena moved some. Kara waited until she stopped moving to continue. She got them off and replaced them with sweatpants. She changed into her own clothes and climbed into bed next to Lena and kissed her forehead and thought, ‘Goodnight Lena, I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue if prompts are given to me. Thanks for reading this mess.


	5. Gayme Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompts Yup and your_the_salt_to_my_pepper. Also, just and fyi, I don't do coherent plots anymore.

‘Please!’ Kara pouted. She was hosting game night tomorrow and wanted Lena to come. Lena isn’t the best about meeting new people. 

“Ugh,” Lena groaned, “Fine, but I want wine.”

Kara jumped and kissed Lena messily.

Lena pulled back, “Kara, I just put my lipstick on.”

Kara released Lena from her grip, ‘Well now that it’s messed up there’s no need to stop.’ Kara put her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Yes there is. I have to go to work and I’m already late.”

Kara let go again, ‘I guess that’s a good reason and I suppose I shall go to that interview I have.’

“Glad to know you’re catching on,” Lena went to the bathroom to fix her lipstick.

Kara watched the woman she loved walk away and it made her heart flutter.

“Kara, your friends are going to be here soon,” Lena said in between kisses.

Kara got up from in between Lena’s legs, ‘Speak of the devil.’ She made her way to the door.

“You should get a flashing doorbell!” Lena called from the couch.

Kara opened the door to see who was there.

“Hey Kara,” Alex hugged, “I brought beer and my girlfriend.”

“Hi I’m-” Sam extended her hand for Kara to shake when she recognized her from LCorp, “I know you.”

Kara shook her head in agreement and moved to show Lena on the couch.

“Sam?” Lena was surprised to see her CFO at her girlfriend’s apartment.

“Ohhh that makes a lot of sense Alex and Lena both talk about a girl named Kara and that’s you and I feel kinda dumb,” Sam connected.

‘You told her I don’t speak right?’ Kara turned to Alex and she nodded, ‘Good.’ Kara gestured for them to come in.

“When are Winn, James, Nia, and Brainy going to be here?” Alex asked.

‘Brainy and Nia are in the elevator and James and Winn should be here soon. Does Sam know sign? I could call my interpreter. I wasn’t planning on calling him until everyone else got here,’ Kara offered. Brainy knew sign and Winn knew a little bit, but not enough to understand Kara. James and Nia didn’t know any.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Alex left to go get the iPad that Kara used to FaceTime Charlie.

Lena had no clue what was going on, “What are you doing here Sam?”

Sam moved to face Lena, “I’m Alex’s girlfriend.”

“Oh that makes sense.”

Kara took the iPad from Alex, set it on the table by the door, and opened the door.

“Greetings Kara,” Brainy said.

“Hey Kara good to see you,” Nia hugged Kara.

“Good to see you too,” Charlie said when Kara signed, “Come on in.” (Anything Charlie says is what Kara is signing and if it’s in quotations when referring to what Kara is saying, then it’s also Charlie saying it.)

“We brought the pizza you asked for Kara,” Brainy set the pizza down on the counter.

“Thank you Brainy,” Charlie said.

“How’s work? Do I need to kick Snapper’s ass?” Alex asked Kara.

“No need. He’s actually been a decent human for once,” Kara smiled.

Lena was sitting there very confused because she was only getting half of the conversation. Kara was in the kitchen with Brainy. Alex and Sam were in front of her. Lena left the couch to go get some wine.

*knock knock*

Kara went to open the door, “Hey guys!”

“Hey Kara,” Winn hugged Kara.

“We brought booze,” James held up a bottle of vodka and some limes.

Kara moved so they could enter and pointed to the counter.

“Hey babe,” Lena hugged Kara’s waist from the front.

Kara smiled and kissed Lena.

“Hey!” Alex called, “No PDA!”

Kara laughed, grabbed Charlie, and pulled Lena to the couch.

“Alright, I was thinking pictionary because you and Alex always cheat at charades,” Winn suggested.

“Could you say that again?” Lena asked.

“Pictionary,” Winn repeated.

“Picnary… What is picnary?” Lena asked.

‘P-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y,’ Kara finger spelled.

“I still don’t know what that is,” Lena never played this game as a child.

“It’s a game where you draw something and your partner has to guess what it is and whoever guesses the most correctly wins,” Alex explained.

“Sounds fun,” Lena sipped some wine.

“Sam and I will go first,” Alex set up an easel and drew a card with a word on it.

Alex drew a rectangle and small squares in rows in front of her.

“Box! Uh… Phone! Tablet!” Sam shouted.

“Good!” Alex drew another card and drew two circles and connected them with a line then drew two more lines going out of the circles.

“Boobs! Um… weights? Oh glasses!” Sam laughed.

“Yes!” Alex picked another card then drew what looked like a mesh cup.

“A cup?” Sam turned her head to the side.

“Time’s up!” James called.

“It was a waste can,” Alex laughed.

“Ohhhh I can see that now,” Sam said.

They played Monopoly, Twister (Which was fun because everyone but Kara, Alex, James, and Nia were a little drunk), and WII Sports.

“Should we play something else or should we end the night because some of us have had a little too much to drink?” Winn half slurred and half whispered to Kara and gestured to Lena and Sam who were sitting on the couch laughing about a glass Lena dropped and didn’t notice it fell because it fell behind her.

Kara smiled at her cute girlfriend and nodded.

“Okay,” Winn faced James and whisper yelled, “Kara agrees that we should go.”

“What?! No,” Sam also whisper yelled at Alex.

“Come on babe, we should go because I don’t feel like carrying your drunk ass home,” Alex held her hand out for Sam.

“Come on Brainy,” Nia helped him off the floor.

“Are they leaving Kara? No one seems to understand that they need to be looking at me when they speak,” Lena whimpered.

‘They’re drunk and they’ll get used to it.’

“Okay. Bye bye Kara’s friends, Kara’s sister, and my CFO,” Lena waved.

“Bye bye Lee, see you at work on Monday,” Sam wobbled over and hugged her.

Lena enjoyed the hug until it was a little too much for her, “Please get off me.”

“Okay Lee,” Sam hurried after Alex.

“They’re so cute like this,” Alex told Kara.

“I am cute,” Winn agreed.

“Come on bud, let’s get you home,” James held Winn.

“Hey babe, when are we going to tell Kara that the two people who used to like her are fucking and dating each other?” Winn slurred.

Kara’s eyes went wide.

“Winn, we were supposed to keep that a secret, James turned to Kara, “We’ll talk about it when he’s sober.”

“Legion!” Brainy flew out the door.

“Brainy!” Nia ran after him.

“Just you and me,” Lena got up and flopped down next to Kara.

Kara stroked Lena’s hair.

“I had fun. Maybe a little too much fun,” Lena hiccuped.

Kara laughed at her adorable drunk girlfriend.

“I love you,” Lena whispered then her eyes went wide, “Did I say that out loud?”

Kara tapped Lena to get her to look at her, ‘I love you too.’

Lena smiled and sat up to give Kara a proper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take a break from fanfiction for a little bit to mourn my uncle and get some of my anxiety under control.  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> School's almost over. I have one more assignment that I'm almost finished with. I can do this.


End file.
